kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gazelleman
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Gazelleman and Seiuchin (Team AHO) |trademark_technique(s) = Antler Fist, Savannah Heat |japanese_voice = Yasunori Masutani |other_voices = Eric Stuart (English), Myeong Jun Jeong (Korean), Jose Garcia Tos (Spanish) |anime = Episode 2 (First Appearance) |manga = Chapter 1 (First Appearance) }}Gazelleman (ガゼルマン), renamed Dik-Dik Van-Dik in in the English dubbed version, is a character from Yudetamago's Manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei. About Gazelleman started out as being ranked #1 in the Hercules Factory Graduates, being quite skilled in battle and very handsome. He was originally assigned to protect Tokyo, Japan with Kinniku Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 1 Despite being the highest scoring graduate of the Hercules Factory, Gazelleman (like Wolfman of the previous generation) is known for losing nearly every match in which he takes part (mainly to demonstrate how formidable the villains are), with most of his actual wins being from the V-Jump manga and anime tag team matches alongside Seiuchin, and eventually he becomes the comic relief who chooses not to always support Mantaro. Although Gazelleman has made his role somewhat of a loser after a while, he does have his spotlights throughout the series, being there for his teammates and giving support in their fights. Even if he hasn't gotten into many fights, he still manages to get more attention than Mantaro just by his personality alone. His known trademark technique is Antler Fist, an attack where he places a glove with antlers on them onto his right fist and leaps into the air, sending a powerful fist into his opponent. Another technique he has is Savannah Heat, first seen in the V-Jump manga of Kinnikuman: Nisei. This attack is much more effective than the Antler Fist, where Gazelle can split his opponent into three parts. 'Story' [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Gazelleman, in the anime, makes his first appearance in the second episode, introducing himself to Mantaro, explaining that he is a real stud for the ladies. He is seen training with other Second Generation wrestlers throughout most of this arc. During the graduations (Gazelleman's first appearance in the manga), he is awarded as Best Wrestler and ranked #1 of the Hercules Factory graduates. He is then sent to defend Tokyo, Japan, and is also responsible for watching Mantaro. d.M.p Arc Gazelleman is seen taking command of a ship from the Hercules Factory and flying it down to Tokyo, Japan. There, he drops Mantaro off at the park. Sometime later Gazelleman is sitting up on a tree by the park, stopping Mantaro from leaving his post, explaining that every Chojin has been assigned an area to defend from the evil DMP. After an argument, Gazelleman uses his Antler Fist attack on Mantaro, but gets interrupted by Kevin Mask, who easily takes down Gazelleman. He spares Gazelleman from any real harm, taunts him, and then leaves. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 2 Later that night, three hooded DMP members are seen standing outside of Mantaro's funny looking home, about ready to pounce Mantaro as Gazelle steps in to stop them. He is easily defeated by them, and is thrown into a back alley. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 3 The next day Gazelle struggles to get up after his beating. He arrives at a building that is hosting an IWF wrestling event, finding Mantaro and Alexandria Meat, who have just witnessed two wrestlers get killed by the DMP. Gazelle explains to Mantaro and Meat that he had an encounter with them the night before, and is in bad condition to fight. He leaves his faith in the cowardly Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 4 During the day of Mantaro's fight against Tel-Tel Boy, Gazelleman is sitting with Terry the Kid, Seiuchin, and The Adams, each of them wearing one of Mantaro's lame T-shirts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 5 Throughout the fight Gazelleman and the others have comments that they speak out whenever Mantaro does something either 'heroic' or 'cowardly.' Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 6 After Mantaro wins the match, MAXman steps up to battle the Second Generations, while Mantaro rests. He chooses to fight #1, which is Gazelleman, but he was already defeated by the DMP, and so Gazelleman is left with watching MAXman defeat Seiuchin, and then witnessing Max Man get defeated by Mantaro later on. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 During the fight against the DMP's Nightmares, Gazelleman is only a bystander who watches Mantaro and Terry in their fights. He does show concern for the defeat of Gorgeousman and Barbarian, and is also in third place for the wrestler popularity contest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 20 He also helps sell Seigi Chojin merchandise, which all turns out to be cheap makeshift Mantaro T-shirts and figurines that no one will buy. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 21 HF Second Year Replacement Matches Gazelle's first official match happens here. After the Second Generation team (The Muscle League/Team AHO) is mentioned to be lazy champions who spend more time having fun than training, Harabote Muscle sends in the Hercules Factory's second semester graduates, known as the Generation Ex, to replace the Muscle League. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 28-29 Jade is scheduled to fight Gazelleman in the first found. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 30 Their match is in the International Stadium Yokohama soccer field, on top of the Hand of Hercules. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 31 The tickets for his match are sold out, as both wrestlers are very popular. After being humiliated by Jade for being being out of shape, Gazelleman loses confidence in battle and is getting easily beaten by Jade, until Jade loses something important to him, which gives Gazelleman the advantage. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 32 He taunts Jade for worrying about an 'accessory', and Gazelleman fights hard, but - due to his recent laziness - he loses his stamina. After exchanging words and breaking out of holds, Jade unleashes his 'Red Rain of Berlin', defeating Gazelleman and slicing a huge gash on Gazelle, putting him out through most of the arc. Gazelleman comes back during the semifinals of the tournament, coming out of the hospital along with Seiuchin and Terry to support Mantaro in his match against Clioneman. During Jade's match against Scarface, Gazelle is sitting with his Muscle League buddies and watching the match. On the night before the Finals, Gazelle and the others encounter Scarface out on the street. Gazelleman and Seiuchin are the first to attack, but get easily beaten, and end up in the hospital again. Gazelleman spends the rest of this arc in the hospital watching Mantaro's match against Scarface. Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Gazelleman is spending time with his teammates on Earth, where they learn Harabote Muscle is retiring and his son Ikemen Muscle is resurrecting the Chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 119 Gazelleman, along with the others, depart to their homelands, and Gazelleman returns to Tanzania, to prepare and enter the Chojin Crown preliminaries. Gazelleman becomes the champion of his country, after defeating Sky Crow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 121 During the preliminary rounds, Gazelleman and the others were involved in a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" match, along with fooling your opponent by making them look at something false. Gazelle's opponent wasn't mentioned, but he lost in the preliminaries, saying that he fell for his opponent's trick (Gazelleman being very curious). He was gone throughout the rest of the preliminaries. (''N.B The Poison Six-Pack Arc occurs here).'' After the events caused by the Poison Six Pack (see below), Gazelleman is just a bystander and comedy relief throughout the tournament (and possibly throughout the rest of the series). In detail, he and the others are helping Jade prepare for the tournament (while Mantaro lounges around). During the Destruction vs. Pri-Clun match, Gazelle and Seiuchin fill in as the announcers (Nakano and Yoshigai) for the match, with Check Mate posing as Rinko (Rinko in Japanese versions), Tamaki Maekawa, and Keiko. The real announcers eventually show up, humorously knocking away Gaz and Seiu while dressed as Sumo Wrestlers. Before the Kevin Mask vs. Chijimiman match (with Kevin Mask arriving late and in very bad condition), Gazelleman argues with Seiuchin and Check Mate, saying he could fill in as a replacement fighter for Kevin Mask, while the others say he wouldn't stand any chance at being Kevin's equal, nor could he put up a fight against Chijimiman, the Korean Dragon. Gazelleman then explains that he only lost in the preliminaries because of the Rock, Paper, Scissors game. The others challenge Gazelle to that game, and Gazelleman humorously loses to everyone, including the announcers. During the Mantaro vs. Barrier-Freeman match, Gazelle (who is watching the match) explains Reverse Psychology to the others, saying that Mantaro could be using it to win the crowd's support, and then Gazelle explains that the reason why he always loses his matches is because of "reverse psychology," meaning he is a perfect winner. The others believe that Gazelleman has finally lost it. While the elderly is shouting their support for Barrier-freeman, Gazelleman and Seiuchin disguise themselves as old people and speak gossip about Mantaro, hoping to help Mantaro win the crowd. Unfortunately, the scheme does not work. After Nills explains his attachment with Jijoman, Gazelleman and Seiuchin humorously tie each other together in between their legs, and say that they will be attached as well. Gazelleman is gone throughout most the rest of this arc, not being around at all to witness any of the matches. He eventually returns during the Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine, but doesn't have any speaking lines, except for the usual gasps and awes (much like the character The Adams was after the Hercules Factory arc). After the match, Meat is badly injured while rescuing Ilioukhine from Kevin's wrath, leaving Mantaro without a trainer. Terry, Gazelleman, and Seiuchin are three candidates who could fill in, but according to the rules, anyone one who has been defeated by Kevin Mask in the past cannot train Mantaro. Gazelle recalls the time he was defeated by Kevin Mask out on the streets. Demon Seed Arc After Mantaro's loss to Kevin Mask, Gazelleman, Kid, Seiuchin, and Check Mate try to cheer him up. Gazelleman can be seen rowing Mars toward General Rib, while Checkmate rows Kevin Mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 He later defends Kevin - after losing his tag-match with Mars - by saying that it's only due to Kevin's survival that Mantaro will not have to fight alone. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 261 Later, Gazelleman takes the lantern from Kuan and leaves with Seiuchin and Kid to help Mantaro train, and they soon arrive at the secret training grounds of the Hercules Factory in some far mountains. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 263 He inspires Mantaro by taunting him about Kevin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 264 Kid and Gazelleman later combine, with a pair of robotic arms, to mimic Asuraman and his Ultimate Asuraman Buster. Mantaro struggles in forming a counter, as they properly apply the Buster to him. Together they inspire Mantaro to take seriously his training regime. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 265 They all reach their limit, as Gazelleman faints and the robotic arms finally break. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 266 They later swim with Mantaro to the next match venue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 267 Gazelleman remains outside the ring, as only Mantaro and Kevin Mask can enter the arena. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 269 Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc When the Idol Chojins travel back to the future in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and - by extension - Kevin from being erased, Gazelleman is left behind while non-fighters Rinko, Jacqueline, and Ikemen are brought along. [[Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~|'Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~']] (More to Come) It is shown that seven years previous to the main story, that Gazelleman attended a primary school in Tanzania for Seigi Chojin. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 5 He is expected to run over 100km, which leads to The Fax feeling dizzy and growing fatigued. Gazelleman stays behind to help him complete the race. They reach a cliff that cannot be jumped, so Gazelleman ties their legs together and promises to carry The Fax over, as they jump. They nearly fall, which leads to the bonds between them snapping, and Gazelleman is left clinging to the cliff, as The Fax - without enough strength - flees and leaves Gazelleman alone. The Fax returns to Gazelleman's home, in present day, where he kidnaps a group of children and attacks Gazelleman with his Paper Shooter. The Fax wraps the children in binding paper, which will slowly squeeze them to death. Kinnikuman II Sei: All Choujin Daishingeki: Chapter 6 Gazelleman struggles in battle, due to his wounds from the Paper Shooter, and The Fax continues the assault by summoning the Paper Mummy from his repertoire. The fight becomes 2 on 1, until Gazelleman realises the power of friendship and tags in Kinniku Mantaro into the match. The Yuujo Power and Gazelleman's Savannah Heat ultimately destroy The Fax. (More to Come) Ultimate Muscle: Anime Changes dMp Arc Before Mantaro's match with Check Mate, Gazelleman offers Check Mate a friendly handshake, who grabs Gazelle's hand and violently twists his wrist (in the manga this part is filled in by Gorgeous Man, who gets his forearm violently broken until bone is exposed out of skin) . Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Gazelleman appears during The Ninja's, later Mantaro's, match against Hanzou. Gazelle is wearing a ceremonial dress and is part of a movie set that is taking place in Feudal Japan. During the fight against Hanzou, Gazelle is constantly picked on, being called a loser, supposedly being #1 at the Hercules Factory, but losing every single one of his matches (and not being in very many fights to begin with). The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) ('''N.B.' This takes place after the Chojin Crown preliminaries, but before the main matches)'' After the Chojin preliminaries were done with, a team of evil Chojin known as the Poison Six Pack kidnap Roxanne and her friends. Gazelleman and the other Seigi Chojin go to rescue them. Gazelle witnesses Kid and Jade defeat the first two foes in a tag battle. The second tag-team match is being held over a lake, which is where Gazelleman and Seiuchin battle against Puri-Puri Man (Monsieur Cheeks) and El Kaerun (Mr. French). During their match, Gazelleman convinces Seiuchin to rescue his family from drowning, and takes on the French Connection on his own. During the fight Gazelleman is taunted by the fact that he can never win any battle, which really begins to anger Gazelleman. Gazelleman has a hard time fighting Puri-Puri and Kaerun, getting beaten down badly. But with the help from Check Mate, who encourages Gazelleman to finish the French Connection, Gazelleman regains his strength and begins to fight back. He spanks Puri-Puri's butt-face, just as Seiuchin returns to finish off El Kaerun. Gazelleman uses his Antler Fist against Puri-Puri Man, and then unleashes his best technique, Savannah Heat, which cuts his opponent into three pieces. Gazelle has finally made an official win, and rescues Keiko. During Mantaro's fight with Maximillian, Gazelleman and the others shout out their support for him. He then helps Mantaro rescue Rinko by catching them (but he actually gets knocked away humorously). Gazelle is then seen holding a camera, waiting to take a picture of Mantaro and Roxanne. Techniques ;Body Hold ;Tai Knee Kick :Gazelle holds the opponent and uses muay thai style kicks to hurt them. Used against Jade. ; : Gazelle equips a gauntlet with two sharp horns onto his fist, which he uses to leap at an opponent and punch with. ; : Using his Antler Fist, Gazelle jumps into the air and spins rapidly, and comes down to slice his opponent into three parts. 'Career Information' ; ;Championships *Hercules Factory First Year No. 1 Student *Tanzania Chojin Heavyweight champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest(14th place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Chojin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (18th Place) ;Titles *Hercules Factory First Year Graduate *Japan Stationed Chojin - Tokyo Region *Team Aho ;Nicknames * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O unknown legend *X Kevin Mask (Big Ben Edge) *X Jade (Red Rain of Berlin) *O The Fax (Savannah Heat) (V-Jump manga only) *O Yashamu (Savannah Heat) (V-Jump manga only) *O Sky Claw (Body Hold) (15 mins, 23 sec) (22nd Chojin Olympics preliminaries) *O Puri-Puri Man (Savannah Heat) (anime only; tag match with Seiuchin) *O The Protector (Savannah Heat) (anime movie only; tag match with Seiuchin) 'Gallery' Gazelleman.gif Trivia *Favorite Food: Deer Senbei *Theme Song: " " by Yasunori Masutani 'External Links' http://www.kinnikuman.com http://yajima.pekori.to/2nd/index_e.html http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/niku/index.html 'References' 'Navigation' Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Hercules Factory First Year Graduate Category:Team AHO Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Tanzania Category:Hercules Factory Category:Seigi Chojin ja:ガゼルマン